Remember When
by arumi sujatmiko
Summary: Suatu hari kau hanya akan mengingat ini sebagai sebuah kesalah dimasa mudamu. Akan menganggap ini adalah proses menuju kedewasaan, senja memiliki warna yang sempurna. Tak perlu kita ubah dan tambahkan. Layaknya kau dan aku. HaeHyuk/WonHyuk. GS. Chap 2. RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Remember When**

**Main cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and others**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family (padahal bingung nentuin genre)**

**RnR please !**

_Suatu hari kau hanya akan mengingat ini sebagai sebuah kesalah dimasa mudamu. Akan menganggap ini adalah proses menuju kedewasaan, senja memiliki warna yang sempurna. Tak perlu kita ubah dan tambahkan. Layaknya kau dan aku._

_Arumi Sujatmiko present_

_** Remember When**_

_Italic = Flashback_

_Chapter 1_

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat namun entah mengapa Donghae, anak laki-laki yang duduk di sudut ruangan ini enggan beranjak juga. Kegelisaan mulai terpancar di mata indahnya, matanya seakan tak merasakan lelah walaupun sedari tadi bergerak bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kemana dia ?"

Donghae mulai menggerutu dengan dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya, namun seketika terlukis seyumman bahagia di wajahnya ketika memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

_Jalanan tampak sepi tidak seperti biasa mungkin karna malam yang terlalu dingin membuat orang enggan meninggalkan rumah hangat mereka. Namun berbeda dengan laki-laki berseragam SMA ini entah mengapa dia malah sangat suka dengan suasana ini. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati iringan musik lembut yang membuai telinganya tanpa menghiraukan dingin yang dapat menusuk tulang-tulangnya._

_"Tolong"_

_Kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong, dilepaskannya headset dari telinganya. Kakinya mulai mencari sumber suara yang semangkin jelas ditelinganya. Di ujung jalan yang gelap dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang ketakutan dikelilingin oleh 3 orang laki-laki._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" _

_Ke 3 laki-laki sontak menoleh kepada 'pengganggu' aksi mereka._

_"Well sepertinya ada anak yang tersesat" _

_Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat memamerkan seyuman yang dapat membuat orang merinding. Bohong bila Donghae tidak merasa takut, dia sangat takut malah. Hanya seorang anak SMA biasa yang tidak memiliki keahlian dalam hal berkelahi. Namun akan sangat bodoh bila ia lari sekarang._

_"10 menit yang lalu adalah hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan" Ucapnya sembari tetap mengelus mukanya yang lebam._

_Perempuan di sampingnya hanya dapat tertawa kecil, ingat betul dia bagaiman reaksi pahlawan ini saat akan menolongnya tadi dan berakhir dengan hadiah manis di muka pahlawan ini._

_"Kau sangat pemberani anak muda" _

_Ditangkupnya wajah itu dan memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan seakan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh di dalam tubuh Donghae saat merasakan tangan halus itu menyentuh wajahnya. Nyaman dan hangat. Mulai berpikir rela untuk mempertahankan rasa sakit agar tangan halus ini selalu menyentuhnya._

Donghae terseyum saat mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Eunyhuk. Wanita yang tanpa sadar telah merebut semua perhatiannya dan telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang stalker dalam waktu seminggu ini. Menghabiskan waktu menunggu berjam-jam di cafe yang berada tepat di depan Eunhyuk bekerja hanya untuk melihat sang wanita. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, lalu ia akan kembali kepada kehidupannya. Bodoh memang, tapi itulah cinta. Ia merubah segalanya, membuat hal yang tak waras menjadi waras. Membenarkan yang salah menjadi benar, dan benar menjadi salah.

"Dia sudah keluar" Layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen termanis layaknyalah seperti itu ia sekarang. Terseyum sendiri memandangi sang wanita dari jauh, namun seketika seyum itu luntur.

"Dia sudah memiliki suami" ucapnya lirih saat melihat seorang laki-laki menghampiri wanita pujaannya.

Eunhyuk seorang wanita biasa yang berumur 24 tahun dan berkeluarga, bahkan ia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Ia bekerja di sebuah club malam, sebagai seorang bar tender. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Namun bila kau ingin sedikit meluangkan waktumu untuk mengintip kehidupannya kau akan tau apa kata bahagia yang ia maksud.

"Ini tidaklah cukup bodoh" Dilemparkannya uang yang berada di gemgamannya dengan kuat kemuka sang istri.

"Club sedang sepi, setidaknya kita tidak akan kelaparan" Tergambar jelas ketakutan disetiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Namun tampaknya Siwon, sang suami tak senang dengan jawaban yang didengarnya. Didorongnya kuat Eunyhuk hingga terjatuh. Bahu Eunhyuk bergetar di gigitnya bibirnya untuk menahan isakan. Bukannya iba, Siwon malah semangkin jengah melihat Eunhyuk.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali bila kau tak membawa uang"

Bahagia. Apakah itu menurutmu bahagia Eunhyuk ? Selalu terseyum saat semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Berkata semua baik-baik saja saat semuanya bertanya. Bertingkah bahwa kau sangat bersyukur atas keluarga baru yang kau miliki. Padahal kau sendiri tahu apa itu sebenarnya bahagia. Bertahan layaknya karang yang diterjang ombak sekuat tenaga tetap kokoh, hanya demi mahkluk yang hidup padamu. Hanya untuk anakmu.

Eunyhuk terseyum kecut saat memikirkan kemana ia akan mencari uang lagi. Semua sudah ia lakukan, bekerja siang malam tanpa mengenal lelah. Bahkan ia rela tak menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya hanya untuk mencari uang, hanya untuk menjaga suaminya tetap terjaga dan bertingkah sebagai ayah yang baik.

TBC

Saya Author baru di sini ^^ tolong berikan kritik dan saran, mengingat kemampuan menulis saya yang masih banyak diperbaiki. Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Remember When**

**Main cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and others**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family (padahal bingung nentuin genre)**

**RnR please !**

_Suatu hari kau hanya akan mengingat ini sebagai sebuah kesalah dimasa mudamu. Akan menganggap ini adalah proses menuju memiliki warna yang sempurna. Tak perlu kita ubah dan tambahkan. Layaknya kau dan aku._

_Arumi Sujatmiko Present_

_** Remember When Chap 2**_

"Ibu lihat ini" Sebuah gambaran keluarga kecil, ayah ibu dan seorang anak.

Tampak pancaran kebahagiaan dari matanya namun terlihat juga ketakutan. Dia takut suatu saat Kyuhyun, anaknya akan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarga kecil mereka. Selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersama neneknya. Bukannya ia tak mau tinggal bersama ibunya, namun ibunyalah yang memaksa.

"Ibu takut tak ada yang menjagamu saat ibu dan ayah bekerja"

Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, bohong, yah dia berbohong. Eunhyuk tahu betul apa alasan sebenarnya. Ia tak mau anaknya menyaksikan semua pertengkaran 'kecil' yang kerap terjadi di rumahnya. Lebih baik dia terpisah jarak dengan anaknya, dari pada anaknya menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

Sedari tadi matanya tak berhenti menatap seorang wanita berparas cantik yang berada di halte bis. Dia tak tahu kenapa kakinya begitu berat untuk berjalan kesana. Dia tak tahu kenapa rasanya bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar menyapa. Sedangkan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan walaupun dengan menatap dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Aku sudah seperti siswi sma yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Donghae frustasi sambil menendang kerikil kecil di depannya.

"Ayolah Donghae kau ini laki-laki"

Langkah kakinya sangat lambat, seakan langkah seorang terpidana mati. Kian mendekat, dari sini dapat terlihat jelas paras cantiknya, ditariknya nafas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah tak dapat dikendali.

"H-hai"

Sangat jelas sekali rasa gugup mengikat Donghae, bahkan untuk berbicara saja Donghae seperti seseorang yang kehilangan lidah. Cukup lama Donghae diam menunggu respon dari wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Namun tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali. Yang didapatnya hanya tatapan bingung dari wanita itu.

"Kau siapa ?"

"Tak mengingatku ?" tanya Donghae ragu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya, berharap bahwa wanita itu masih mengingatnya.

Eunyhuk tampak berpikir, dia terseyum saat mengingat siapa laki-laki ini. Seorang anak laki-laki yang menolongnya dari segerombolan pencuri.

"Jadi anak muda, apa kau tersesat lagi ?"

Donghae hanya dapat mendengus kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir itu. Bukan kata-kata itu yang diharapkannya.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mau berhenti walaupun ada seseorang yang sangat berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati untuk menghentikan waktu. Udara malam semangkin terasa dingin, namun entah mengapa Donghae tak merasakan itu. Sudah lebih 2 jam dia dan Eunhyuk duduk di sini. Membicarakan awal pertemuan mereka dan segala sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sekilas, dia tertawa kecil saat kembali teringat bagaimana Donghae berusaha untuk menolongnya.

"Masih membayangkannya ? itu tidaklah lucu nona"

"Jangan panggil aku nona, aku sudah menikah"

Tubuh Donghae menegang saat mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat yang lambat laun akan didengarnya. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah istri orang lain, seorang wanita yang sudah berkeluarga bahkan memiliki seorang anak. Dia tak bisa menerima penolakan yang tanpa langsung diberikan oleh Eunhyuk, sungguh rasanya sakit.

"Aku harus segera pulang"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae sudah berjalan menjauh. Eunhyuk hanya dapat terseyum saat melihat Donghae pergi. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang saat berbicara dengan Donghae, merasa bahwa dia dapat merasakan satu perasaan yang sempat hilang dari dirinya.

Badannya sudah terpojok, tak tahu lagi harus menghindar kemana agar tubuhnya selamat.

"Kau pikir rumah ini hotel ? pergi dan pulang semaumu"

Mata itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan murka, tak dapat lagi terlihat belas kasihan di sana. Bahu Eunhyuk bergetar hebat saat merasakan tamparan yang kuat di pipinya. Air matanya tak dapat mengubah segalanya, bahkan mata ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

"A-aku hanya berbicara dengan temanku, dan dan tanpa sadar"

Kembali dirasakannya panas yang menjalar ke pipinya, perlahan darah keluar dari sela bibir mungilnya.

"Tak usah berbohong, kau, kau pasti berselingkuh"

Bukankah laki-laki itu 'sudah' tak mencintai istrinya, kenapa dia mempermasalahkannya ? Ayolah itu hanya alasan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya karna istrinya tak memberikan uang kepadanya.

"Percayalah padaku"

Kata-kata Eunhyuk bergetar, momohon untuk berada di sisinya. Bukankah lebih baik kau memohon agar dibiarkan pergi dari lingkarang hidup ini. Berlari keujung dan putuskan semua, bukannya menambah dengan semua cerita yang tak tahu arahnya kemana.

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai, Ia tak tahu lagi harus pergi mencari uang kemana. Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya berlari tak menentu. Ia tak akan berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah lagi bila belum dapat memenuhi permintaan suaminya.

"Ibu"

Kepala Eunhyuk terangkat ketika menyadari suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Tanpa sadar ternyata kakinya berjalan membawanya ke sekolah anaknya. Eunhyuk terseyum saat melihat buah hatinya berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa hari ini ibu tidak bekerja ?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat anggukan sang ibu Kyuhyun terseyum senang. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir permainan apa saja yang akan dimainkannya bersama ibunya.

Sangat menyenangkan duduk ditaman ditemani oleh 2 orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Mata Eunhyuk dari tadi tak lepas memandangi putranya, sedangkan disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sehat.

"Kau memiliki masalah ?"

Eunyhuk hanya diam memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Dia tak mau ibunya mengetahui jika memang benar dia sedang memiliki masalah. Dipandangnya langit dengan tatapan kosong. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah ibunya, berusaha untuk memasang seyum terbaiknya.

"Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing"

Eunhyuk menjawab seperti semua masalahnya telah hilang tak berbekas, ibunya hanya terseyum melihat anak perempuannya. Diambilnya tangan Eunhyuk dan digenggamnya.

"Bila kau memiliki masalah cerita pada ibu, mungkin ibu dapat membantu"

Eunhyuk terseyum kecut saat mendengar perkataan ibunya, mendadak dia berubah menjadi seorang anak gadis yang sangat manja.

"Ibu hanya menjawab mungkin ?"

Dimajukannya bibirnya sambil memicingkan matanya, membuatnya tanpak begitu menggemaskan, lalu terdengar tawa dari kedua wanita itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar tawa sang ibu dan nenek berlari kecil kearah ibunya dengan seyum yang tak lepas dari mukan kecilnya. Dirogohnya saku celananya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ibu, ini untuk Ibu"

Sebuah liontin kecil dengan foto anak laki-laki di dalamnya. Dipasangkannya liontin itu di leher mulus Eunhyuk, sedikit menyusahkannya mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Bila ibu rindu Kyuhyun, liontin ini akan mengisi kerinduan itu. Bila ibu merasa sedih, liontin ini akan menghapusnya, dan bila ibu merasa sendiri"

Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, dia tampak berpikir, kalimat apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Dia hanya seorang bocah laki-laki biasa.

"Ibu tak akan sendiri karna ada Kyuhyun di sini dan di sini" ditunjukknya foto dirinya yang berada di dalam liontin tersebut dan diarahkannya tangan kecilnya menuju dada sebelah kiri sang ibu.

Eunhyuk tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ia tak tahu harus merasa apa, bahagia atau takut ? Bahagia karna anaknya yang selalu ada untuknya atau takut karna anaknya sudah mulai mengerti dengan semua perasaan sakit yang ditanggungnya.

"Ibu jangan menangis Kyuhyun selalu ada untuk ibu"

Tangan mungilnya mulai menghapus jejak air mata Eunyhuk. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata indah ibunya, seolah ingin memberikan kekuatan tambahan pada Eunyhuk.

Donghae dari tadi tampak begitu kacau, sedari tadi kerjanya hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Semua perkatan guru hanya dianggapnya angin lalu. Pikirannya tak bersamanya sekarang. Pikirannya terbawa pergi oleh wanita yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Donghae menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah pecundang dari pecundang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak meminta no handphone miliknya"

Dijambaknya rambutnya dengan frustasi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh padanya.

"Atau alamat rumahnya, jika aku mau mati ditangan suaminya" Jawab Donghae dengan sendiri dan dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya lagi malam ini, seperti biasa"

Semua orang di kelas menatap heran pada Donghae dengan sejuta pertanyaan berbeda pada muka mereka, Julian yang sadar sedang diperhatikan memandang heran semua teman-temanya beserta gurunya.

"Ada apa"

"Donghae, keluar sekarang juga !"

Suasan kelas mulai sedikit gaduh saat Donghae mendapat pengusiran dari sang guru, ada yang tertawa karna melihat ekspresi Donghae. Namun tak sedikit juga yang berbisik-bisik menyudutkan Donghae karna perkataan terakhir Donghae yang menimbulkan kesan yang berbeda disetiap orang. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri belum menyadari apa kesalahannya. Dia hanya dapat keluar kelas dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Seorang pramusaji datang dengan segala makanan dan segera meletakkannya dihadapan Donghae. Donghae sendiri tidak terlalu memerhatikan makanan yang memohon untuk segera dimakan, dia sendiri lebih memilih memerhatikan pintu keluar club malam yang tepat bersebrangan dengan cafe tempat dia duduk sekarang. Diliriknya sekali-kali jam tangannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah keluar jam segini"

Cafe sudah tampak sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa pengunjung saja yang tersisa. Raut kegelisaan sudah sangat tampak jelas di wajah tampan Donghae, jari-jarinya tak berhenti-henti mengetuk meja layaknya orang bermain piano.

"Itu dia"

Dengan cepat Donghae keluar dari cafe tersebut dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan.

"Eunhyuk"

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal Donghae memanggil Eunyhuk dengan cukup kuat. Diaturnya nafasnya, Eunhyuk tampak bingung saat melihat Donghae kembali. Apalagi dimalam hari, belum lagi Donghae masih menggunakan seragam SMA-nya.

"Apa kau memang selalu tersesat ?" Canda Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya terseyum kecut saat mendengar candaan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya dapat mengurangi poin dirinya dimata Eunhyuk.

"Temani aku makan malam"

Belum lagi Eunhyuk sempat menolak Donghae sudah menarik tangannya denga paksa. Eunyhuk sendiri tak dapat melawan, mengingat tenaga Donghae sendiri lebih besar darinya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, hanya saling diam. Makananpun ikut menonton aksi diam mereka. Donghae sendiri bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan heran, dia berpikir kenapa dengan anak ini ? menariknya saat pulang bekerja dan memintanya untuk menemani dia makan malam ? Karna merasa bosan Eunhyuk pun membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini" Eunhyuk bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya, tapi apa salahnya bertanya mungkin ada jawaban yang lain, pikir Eunhyuk.

"T-temani aku makan malam"

"Makanlah aku sudah menemanimu apa perlu aku suapi ?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kesal saat mendengar tawa dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa bahwa Eunhyuk menganggapnya seperti bocah ingusan. Namun Donghae sendiri lebih merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan alasan sebodoh itu untuk menarik Eunhyuk kemari.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae hanya diam sambil menatapnya mulai merasakan panas disekitar wajahnya dan seketika menjadi gugup, dia tak tahu mengapa. Namun dengan cepat dia mengambil makanan yang berada di depannya dan menyuapnya ke arah Donghae, hanya untuk berusaha menutupi perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Aaaa"

Donghae mendadak memundurkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Suara tawa kembali terdengar, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kesal, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung mengambil sendok yang berada digenggaman Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Aku ini pria dewasa" Donghae mengatakan dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhitnya, berharap Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Ia ingin dipandang sebagai seorang pria. Bukannya seorang anak SMA yang selalu tersesat.

Eunhyuk sendiri hanya dapat terseyum saat mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Jangan hanya terseyum, makanlah, aku juga memesankan untukmu"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Donghae kepada Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang tetap memandang langit malam.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih"

Mereka kembali diam, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak tahu mengapa mereka tak keberatan dengan suasana ini, hening. Eunhyuk membawa pandangannya pada Donghae, diikutinya kemana arah Donghae memandang. Langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan"

Donghae tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, rasanya ingin sekali Donghae mengatakan aku memikirkan wanita yang sedang duduk di sebelaku, namun sayang sekali Donghae tak memiliki keberanian sebanyak itu.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti akan perubahan ekspresi Donghae hanya terseyum.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya apa yang kupirkirkan ?"

Donghae beralih menatap Eunhyuk dengan penasaran.

"Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun, bahkan ibuku sendiri" Eunhyuk menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu ia menafik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini suamiku mulai berubah. Dia selalu mempermasalahkan segalanya, dia juga mempermasalahkan" Raut wajah Eunhyuk tampak sangat murung, ditatapnya langit malam dengan sendu.

"Uang"

Donghae dapat mendengarnya, walaupun Eunhyuk mengucapkannya dengan sangat kecil. Hati Donghae sangat sakit saat mengetahui keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti ini. Apa lagi saat Eunhyuk berbicara tentang suaminya yang mulai berubah. Digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk, sontak aja Eunhyuk terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae apalagi dengan tatapan mata Donghae untuknya.

"Aku akan membantumu"

"Apa yang dapat kau lakukan ?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan sedikit tidak percaya, namun ketidak percayaannya sedikit goyah dengan melihat tatapan Donghae yang tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua perkataannya.

"Bekerjalah untukku"

TBC


End file.
